No Ordinary Cake
by shadowreel
Summary: Sano-Megumi fanfic. My first one. What did the cake do? What is it for? R and R. ^^


No Ordinary Cake

Author Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin characters.

Author's notes: This fic is my first megumi-sano fic. I dunno if this will appear that fluffy.. I have to have reviews of this, **R and R**, everyone.. you can also email me with this one. ^^

The sun glistened its ray unto Megumi's small clinic. She hardly had any sleep last night for the reason that she had to check one of her patients once in a while. She wouldn't be able to bear if something bad happen to her patient. She sat on her wooden chair, exhausted and sleepy. She was having thoughts of sleeping with the fear of her patient's case. All she could do at the moment was to drink tea to at least ease her day.

She stood up and worked for her tea. She held the small cup with both her hands, and took a sip of the drink. She could feel the warm tea soothed her throat. She took another sip of her warm drink and felt the same thing happened.

Yes, it has been almost a year.

Six months after she had got to meet her new family. They all made her life seemed so easy for her, even though it really wasn't. Everyone was so kind, although she got to have fights with either Yahiko or Sanosuke occasionally. However, she admitted the fact that even the boisterous people she met like those two lightened her day. She found herself staring at the clear, blue sky, her heart filled of hope that she would be able into making her life better, now that she had restarted everything.

Yes, into making her life better. That was it.

Her mind paced towards her past, remembering everything. She was still a kid when the terrible incident happened. Everyone, in a glimpse, disappeared, leaving her alone to face the world. Ever since that incident happened she couldn't help asking herself why. Why should something like that happen to her? Her mind was on the brink of having doubts if everything was just a mere coincidence, or a curse.

After the tragedy, all that she remembered was living into a creepy mansion. It was true that she had worked on being a very smart doctor, but it had all been gone to waste. There she was, working for a monstrous individual for his own pleasure. It was him. No, Megumi didn't want to remember his name anymore. Just a single memory in that creepy mansion angered her.

But everything changed. Megumi could already feel a sense of satisfaction. Her dream had finally come true. Finally, she was a successful doctor who lived for her patients. It was only bad that she didn't have any more relatives left to be proud of her. "I wonder if they are proud of me...I wonder if HE is proud of me....", she whispered to herself.

---------------

Sanosuke had a grin on his face. He was humming a little tune while he sauntered towards the little eating house. The fat woman with her hair in a bun was extremely annoyed when he entered the small store. After Sano's first step into the little restaurant, the woman who happened to be the owner went out of her little counter and marched towards him. She shooed Sanosuke like a cat, pushing him to go out of the door.

He remained inside though. He grinned at the stout lady and pulled off some paper bills from his pocket. "I have money today.", he whispered to the store owner. After a pissed look, the fat lady signaled him to come over to the counter. "I'll have that.", Sanosuke said, pointing to the food that was placed in a small wooden box.

"150 Yen.", the stout woman said.

"Here", Sano replied while he placed the paper bill on the counter and took some coins. He could feel himself smirking towards the woman. "I want it tied with a ribbon."

Sanosuke stared at the box that was being tied by a red lace. The woman was skilled and Sanosuke could just stare at the owner's hand while she tied the red lace into a beautiful and graceful ribbon. "That was nice.", he chuckled. The woman gave no response. She just handed him the wooden box and told him to go away.

Sano smirked for the last time. He went straight to the door's opening and walked away. All throughout his walking, he couldn't resist to sing a nice tune. What was inside the wooden box might just bring more smile to his face, and not only his, but to someone he truly loved.

---------------------

The door slid open. Megumi quickly turned around to see who it was. "Oh, it was you.", she said in a soft tone while smiling at her visitor. The guy with handsome features came in and slid the door close behind him. He was holding something behind him.

The beautiful doctor threw the guy a confusing look. "Now, what was that?", she asked, eyeing what the guy was trying to hide. "Nothing really.", the guy answered back in a rough tone.

"Sssshhh a little", Megumi whispered.

The guy realizing his mistake pulled out his free hand and moved it prayer-like. "Gomen, I didn't mean to.", he hushed back as he strolled towards the doctor.

Megumi could feel the masculine scent in front of her. The guy tilted his head lower, letting his face be only about an inch away from the startled doctor. Megumi felt herself blush. It was already a long time since she had this feeling. The first time she met this incredible guy. 

She looked deep into his mysterious, brown eyes, figuring out what she could find beneath them. She couldn't find out though. She could not know whether it was anger, love, or happiness. Ever since she met him, she would look deep into his eyes and find something. Something she could never explain.

"Got something for ya.", he said in his masculine tone.

"M...me?", Megumi asked in disbelief while her hand pointed to herself.

The guy nodded his head while he took out his other hand. There he was, holding on to a little wooden box. It was small and cute.

"Sano...what is this?", Megumi asked the guy who was still close to her while she handed out her hand to receive his gift. Deep inside, she was smiling to herself. "Where'd you get this?"

"You like it?", Sanosuke asked the surprised lady in front of her. He lifted his hands and put them on his head. "Something I got from...." He was cut short of what he was about to say. Once he say the name, Megumi would suspect him of buying something again without paying. And he knew that the fox-lady hated those.

"From?", Megumi asked whilst she eyed the stopped-from-speaking Sanosuke.

"Just open it."

Megumi didn't want to argue with Sano anymore. If they argue, it might just sound enough to wake her patients up. She was about to untie the ribbon when she noticed something. It was no ordinary tie. The ribbon was tied very artistically. "Sugoi...", she uttered to herself. Sanosuke could just feel himself smiling. 

With one last look at Sano, she untied the ribbon and slowly took off the lid of the wooden box. There was something inside the box. After recognizing what the box held inside, she felt her heart skipped with joy. There inside was a cake. It was the cake she had been craving for but couldn't buy. Not because she didn't have the money, but mostly guys buy this. The cake was some sort of showing how a guy feels for a girl. Megumi thought that it would be humiliating for her if she bought it and then eat it for herself. And so she merely restrained herself. It was truly no ordinary cake.

Of all the joy she didn't notice the store that was baking the 'love cake', as what the cake had been known. She looked back at Sano, who was also looking straight into her eyes. For her it seemed that time stopped. She could feel herself melting. Is he proposing to me? Megumi thought.

"I am proud of you.", came the word instead of 'I love you'.

"I am proud of you." The word came inside Megumi's mind repeatedly. The mysterious, brown eyes were still locked on her, waiting for her response. "Th..Thank you, Sanosuke.", she whispered to him while blushing.

"But why?", she asked him while she threw him another confused look.

"Because I am proud of you."

The shocked Megumi could not believe it. Is this Sano? She asked herself over and over again. Sure, he was acting weird. Yes, he tends to be weird, but not this weird. Megumi realized that Sano was totally strange. Sanosuke wasn't the warm person, he was the rough, always want to tease about other's mistakes. But......

"So he was proud of me then...", she whispered to herself.

Sanosuke heard of Megumi's mutterings and went over so that their faces were only now centimeters apart. Megumi's eyes were to look at Sano's when she suddenly felt something soft pressed on to her lips. It was his. She could not decide whether to reply to his caresses of not, but as the air grew hotter, Megumi felt the urge to give in to him. One more hush of his, he would definitely give him the kisses he deserved.

That soon came, all Megumi knew was that she was replying to his every kiss. Here and there, until they broke it off and breathed for air.

"I love you....", Sano whispered behind Megumi's ear while playing with her hair.

So he is going to say it after all. Megumi thought. "I love you too...", she whispered back.

Sano chuckled with delight while his arms were still wrapped around Megumi's waist. "You know, I think you should stop worrying too much about your patients."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you getting too tired. Or else you might lose time...."

"What are you talking about?"

Sano merely looked straight at his lover's eyes. She was now his. He gave her another kiss like what he did earlier. Megumi responded to his every caresses and soon they found themselves into each others' embraces.

"I am proud of you...." His words played in Megumi's mind. So she wasn't alone after all, not anymore like she used to think. He had her and she had him. They had each other. It was that time. Perhaps I shouldn't really worry too much. Megumi thought. They were locked in each other's embraces. And that was the only thing that matters. She would never be alone, not anymore. 

"You mind if I stay here a bit longer?", Sano asked while still hugging Megumi.

Megumi tightened her embrace. "Stay." She didn't actually expected this to happen, but she was glad. Very glad. And to think it was all because of the cake....

------------------

Thanks for reading minna-san. :) Was it rushed? Errr...I don't know..I'm not good in endings. You can email me if you want to. Comments are welcome. Hope to get nice reviews of this. ^^


End file.
